


I'll Be Your Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, High School, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Superpowers, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not really a plot? I just wanted an excuse for Dean and Cas to be cute and have superpowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Yarrows represent everlasting love.  
> Lilies of the Valley say "you make my life complete."  
> Violets mean loyalty, devotion, and faithfulness.   
> Red Tulips are a declaration of love.

It was known that Dean Winchester had an extremely low tolerance for people that used their powers for anything more than doing good and made it his mission in life to punish those who did.

That’s why there was already a crowd gathering as he leaned against the lockers and watched four Gordon Walkers push and tease Castiel Novak for the millionth time while he tried to figure out who was the real one and who were the copies; Dean sighed, self-duplication was too cool for someone like Gordon to have it.

_Here we go,_ Dean thought as he spotted the original – picking a fight with a double might result in letting all of them go – and with a flick of his wrist pulled him by the back of his shirt until he was close enough to hold onto the fabric.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Dean asked calmly, knowing full well that it was what scared the most out of whoever he was reprimanding: the way he seemed like he had everything planned.

“Great, the boyfriend’s here.” Gordon spat the words and called back his replicas; he had made the mistake of not doing so once before and wasn’t keen on doing it again.

“I can’t kick your ass while we’re at school. Clean record and all…” Dean dropped his hand and took a step back.

“Or maybe you’re just a coward.” He rolled his eyes at the comeback and stood still as the other boy turned his back, waiting for the right moment to lift his hand again and open an empty locker at the end of the hallway just as Gordon walked by. The bang that echoed had a few people jumping but most of them showing their agreement and satisfaction for the retribution.

“Oops.” Dean smirked and finally looked at Castiel, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You good?”

“Yes. Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiled and closed his hands for a moment before opening them again and offering Dean what was inside.

“Thanks, Cas.” He smiled, too, and carefully picked the flower. “It’s a Yarrow, right?”

“Have I given you one of these before?” Castiel frowned.

“No, you usually give me Lilies of the Valley or Violets.” Dean motioned for them to walk, taking his hand in the process “But I know you like this one.”

“Oh…” Castiel tried to hide his pink cheeks by staring at their moving feet, stopping when another pair materialized out of nowhere in front of them.

“Jesus Christ, Gabe!” Dean glared at Gabriel, who was grinning around a lollipop.

“Just because you don’t see me, doesn’t mean I don’t see you…” Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother’s behavior.

“And just because your power is the one of invisibility it doesn’t mean you are allowed to scare people like that.” He retorted before Dean could.

“I’m watching you, Dean.” Gabriel sucked on his candy making as much noise as he could. “Every single move.” And then he disappeared again.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a rule saying he can’t walk around school like that.” Dean pointed at where he assumed Gabriel would be with his thumb.

“There is.” Castiel sighed. “He just chooses to ignore it.”

“Then I guess we can choose to ignore him.” Dean winked at Cas as they walked inside the classroom.

They sat down and Dean found a safe spot for the Yarrow inside his bag before turning his attention back to Castiel again. He raised his arm as discreetly as he could and moved the pencil on Cas’ desk to write on his already open notebook; Castiel shook his head when he noticed but smiled anyway.

_We’re going out tonight._

Dean wrote just as the teacher started speaking. Cas picked up the pencil before it fell and wrote his answer.

_I have a paper to write. And before you say anything, I will not let Sam do it for me._

Dean focused on moving the pencil again. _It’s not like he’s busy or anything… The only reason he comes to school is to make friends, the genius._

Castiel breathed out a laugh. _Absolute intellect certainly gives him an excuse to stay home._

“Dean Winchester, do you want an Inhibitor to go with that cheeky grin?” Dean straightened himself on his chair and cleared his throat.

“No, ma’am.”

“Then be quiet. You too, Castiel.” He saw Cas nod and sighed in defeat.

Dean had been given an Inhibitor twice before, mostly for trying to get Castiel’s attention during class; it was a device used mainly in jails to stop the inmates from using their powers but it was also present in a big number of schools to punish rebel students or stop them from using their abilities in school grounds. He hated it.

The only good thing about this school was that it lacked the separation system most institutions used to split students with different skills. If there was something Dean despised more than the Inhibitors was when they went all Sky High and decided only part of the gifts was worthy of praise and recognition. As if having Gordon Walker and his gang bullying those he deemed inferior wasn’t enough…

He sighed again and rested his forearm on Castiel’s shoulder, a silent request that had Dean smiling when he felt fingers interlacing with his as an answer.

***

“How much left?” Dean asked for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. He was currently splayed out on Castiel’s bed balancing a stack of books above his head and throwing a tennis ball up and down.

“About two pages.” Came the answer a minute later, accompanied by the steady rhythm of keys being pressed on a computer.

“You can do it tomorrow, then.” Dean moved another book from the shelf and added to his already tall pile. “Come on, Cas.”

“Why do you want to go out so much?” Castiel said without taking his eyes from the screen. “And can you please put my stuff down?”

Dean did as he was asked but continued to play with the tennis ball. “Charlie said there’s a storm coming.” He smirked when Castiel turned the wheeled chair around to face him and held the ball up in the air. “Do I have your interest now?”

*

Less than ten minutes later, Dean and Cas were in the Impala driving to the spot they first shared a storm, eight months ago. It had become a tradition since then: Charlie would tell them whenever it was going to rain – or even when it was particularly windy – and the they would take a trip up the hill to the clearing Castiel found once while looking for more places to grow flowers.

When they finally reached their spot the wind was already crazy. Dean laughed at the pure feeling of happiness engulfing his being and looked over at his boyfriend standing a few steps behind.

“You wanna do it?” He smiled when Castiel nodded eagerly and started shaping the wind the way he wanted it.

Not a lot of people knew Dean could do this – as a telekinetic it was expected of him to move only objects; elemental manipulation was a rare skill for someone his age to have. It was something he was born with but that he had no interest in flaunting like his grandfather suggested he did.

“How does it feel?” Dean yelled above the pouring rain when Castiel was already in the air, arms open and eyes closed.

“Like flying!” Cas laughed and Dean admired the way he looked at home in the sky, surrounded by thunder and lighting. “Don’t let go!”

“Never.” Dean said, more to himself than anything else.

Minutes later when Dean put Castiel back on the ground they were completely soaked, chests heaving from laughing so much and warm in a way that completely contradicted the weather.

“You good?” Dean asked, incapable of wiping the smile off his face and opened his arms to receive the hug he knew was coming.

“Couldn’t be better.”

Castiel brushed their noses before going in for a kiss. Dean would never get over how kissing Cas felt like a spiritual experience; no matter where they were, the circumstances always seemed to conspire to that. This time, it was the rain falling around them, embracing them like they were sons of the Earth while they moved their mouths in a perfect synchrony; it made Dean felt different, almost as if those lips on his could make him holy.

His whole body was electrified, like he was made of light and energy instead of only being able to control it. Dean pushed his hands under Castiel’s shirt to feel the warm skin of his back and broke the kiss to rest their foreheads together; he felt Cas shift in his arms and opened his eyes to a Red Tulip close to his face.

“What does this one mean?” He asked and took the flower.

“I love you.” Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes with that intensity that meant even more than the words he had just said.

“I love you too, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.treacherouscas.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
